While the Internet has increased access both to job openings and to potential candidates, job posting information is rarely consolidated into a form suitable for widespread dissemination and use. For example, job postings may appear in a wide variety of formats, providing disparate levels of detail regarding the position under consideration and the desired applicant attributes. Manually iterating through each of these postings to consolidate them in a centralized form, or into forms accessible by many different destination systems, is often intractable. However, requiring recruiters to revise their postings every time they wish to provide a listing on a different service is likewise unfeasible. Accordingly, there exists a need for automated methods to consolidate posting information for presentation across disparate systems.
While the flow and sequence diagrams presented herein show an organization designed to make them more comprehensible by a human reader, those skilled in the art will appreciate that actual data structures used to store this information may differ from what is shown, in that they, for example, may be organized in a different manner; may contain more or less information than shown; may be compressed and/or encrypted; etc.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, while the various embodiments are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosed embodiments.